Tangerine Sunsets
}} " " is an episode of Game Grumps and the tenth episode of Mega Man 2. Intro Arin: Hey welcome *falls on floor spikes and dies* Game Grumps: *laughs* Danny: And a new record is set. Game Grumps: *laughs* Arin: Shhiiiiit! Danny: Breaking new grounds in failure. Game Grumps 2013. Oh My God that was hilarious. What do you think the actual time of that was? Arin: It was like 3 seconds! Danny: It was less than...yeah. Possibly, even less. Welcome to Ga- *pause* Arin: That was not planned by any means. Game Grumps: Oh My God. Danny: OK. It's fine. Game progression As soon as the episode starts, Arin accidentally jumps off a ladder into a spike pit. Arin stays in one section of Wily Stage 4 to harvest Weapon Energy/Weapon Capsules so that he can get enough Crash Bombs to use in the battle against Boobeam Trap, since the only way to destroy its Blocks and Beams is through the use of Crash Bombs; in the end he beats it. Arin starts Wily Stage 5, beats Heat Man, Air Man, gets a Game Over while battling Wood Man, gets vengeful and starts again by beating Wood Man, then the other Robot Masters in the order of: Bubble Man, Quick Man, Crash Man, Metal Man, Flash Man, Air Man, Heat Man. He leaves the battle with Wily Machine 2 for the next episode. Discussion Arin gets frustrated in the area where tries to harvest Weapon Energy, since it either falls on the spikes, or down the ladder. Danny notes how the destructive Crash Bombs have a pleasant salmon/sherbert orange color scheme to them. Danny talks about how the creamsicle-colored jerseys of the Tampa Bay Buccaneers football team were the least intimidating uniforms in the history of sports. Danny talks about the striking Chicago/Minnesota accent of the woman in the Cake Farts video, with both Grumps reciting lines from it and laughing; Arin compares it to the Billy O'Brien voice that Cookie Masterson from You Don't Know Jack makes on the "Who's the Dummy?" segments; he also notes how it came out around the same time as "2 Girls 1 Cup" (which Danny didn't know), and its glory was overshadowed; to Arin, "2 Girls 1 Cup" always reminded him of "Cake Farts", and whoever showed "2 Girls 1 Cup" to him wouldn't get a positive reaction to "Cake Farts", since anything is a deheightening from "2 Girls 1 Cup". Danny wonders if his constant Skittles intake will take his life; Arin suggest that each one takes out half a second from his life, which would mean that Danny would die by the next 3 Mega Man episodes. Arin tries to pronounce Air Man ga Taosenai. He fails and gives up. Arin notes how Mega Man's pose, while looking fine in the game, looks silly in the fighting games that he appears in; Danny also notes that, while standing still, Mega Man's pose is "Gangsta", but when he jumps, he makes a happy pose. Arin notes that Mega Man, in his standard pose, is not looking directly ahead, but rather a little bit off to the side ("Gangsta Lean", according to Danny), which was kept in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, and also looks silly, as well as making Mega Man look like he is shifty-eyed and suspicious of everybody. Arin talks about how your peripheral vision is better at night; it has to do with hunter instincts, since its easier to get attacked at night. Danny, in a related note, talks about how you can hear better by slightly opening your mouth, a technique that was used by Native American hunters to find out how close the animal herd being hunted is close to them; this happens because your nose 7 throat are connected, and if you close one you're closing all of them. Danny notes that the sound that the Metal Blade makes is the same noise made by the Elevator from the NES version of Strider, which will be played in Game Grumps, although Arin doesn't think it looks good; it was one of Danny's favorite games, and he loved it, mostly because he owned the Japanese version. Danny then talks about the Market where he got the Japanese NES version of Strider: It was a weird Japanese Market in California that only sold two things: Octopus and NES Games. Quotes "Jesus Christ! Give me a Jesus Break!" - Arin "With that slightly unsure enunciation too?" - Arin, on how to pronounce "Ceek Fahrtz" "It's amazing that, in a video about a girl sitting bottomless on a cake and farting, that that's not the weirdest thing about the video. Like that's not the takeaway" - Danny "Gentle Tangerine Sunsets!" "The color of something tasty! and cold! It's Hell if anything that comes can be warm!" "I'll be goddamned!" - Danny and Arin "Anything with me comes back to Skittles." - Danny "I can't see shit straightforward, but if you are standing 45° to my left WATCH OUT!" - Danny, as Mega Man "I'm gonna try that tonight. With your awesome telescope." "Uh, you mean my Binoculars? The complete opposites of Telescopes." - Danny and Arin "Those two go together like Apples and, uh, George." - Arin, on the relation between Octopus and Nintendo games Outro Danny: Oh Next Time on Game Grumps: More fucking Arin annihilating shit. Arin: Wily Teleport System. He set it up just for me so I could annihilate his fucking Robots. Danny: Do it! Trivia * A Telescope's complete opposite is the Microscope. Suggested future games * Strider - NES version (by Danny, although Arin dreads it) Category:Episodes Category:Mega Man 2 Episodes Category:Danny and Arin Episodes